Wizard of Oz minor cast
This partial list of the minor cast in the 1939 MGM film The Wizard of Oz includes extras and stand-ins and stunt players. ---- * Paul Adams: stand-in for Frank Morgan * Stafford Campbell: stand-in for Ray Bolger * Betty Danko: stand-in and stunt double for Margaret Hamilton * Jimmy Fawcett: stand-in for Bert Lahr * Bobbie Koshay: on-screen stand-in and stunt double for Judy Garland * Caren Marsh-Doll: off-camera stand-in for Judy Garland * Harry Masters: stand-in and stunt-double for Jack Haley * Pat Moran: stand-in for Bert Lahr * Freddie Retter: stand-in for Pat Walshe ---- Emerald City citizens: * Dorothy Barrett: manicurist * Amelia Batchelor * Lorraine Bridges * Tyler Brooke * Charles Irwin: tin polisher * Lois January: manicurist * Ethelreda Leopold: manicurist * Dona Massin: manicurist * Elvida Rizzo * Helen Seamon: woman with cat * Oliver Smith Munchkins: * Gladys W. Allison * John Ballas * Frank "Mike" Balluck * Josefine Balluck * John T. Bambury * Charley Becker: mayor * Freda Betsky * Henry Boers * Theodore Boers * Christine Buresh * Eddie Buresh * Lida Buresh * Betty Ann Cain (child actress) * Mickey Carroll: fiddler * Nona Cooper * Tommy Cottonaro * Elizabeth Coulter * Lewis Croft * Frank H. Cucksey * Billy Curtis * Eugene S. David Jr. * Eulie H. David * Ethel W. Denis * Prince Denis: sergeant-at-arms * Hazel I. Derthick * James D. Doyle * Carl M. "Kayo" Erickson: trumpeter #2 * Fern Formica: "sleepyhead" * Addie Eva Frank * Thaisa L. Gardner * Jackie Gerlich: Lollipop Guild * William A. Giblin * Jack Glicken * Carolyn E. Granger * Joseph Herbst: soldier * Jakob Hofbauer: soldier * Clarence Chester Howerton: trumpeter #3 * Helen M. Hoy * James R. Hulse * Donna Jean Johnson (child actress) * Robert Kantor * Eleanor Keaton * Charles E. Kelley * Jessie E. Kelley * Joan Kenmore (child actress) * Shirley Ann Kennedy (child actress) * Frank Kikel * Bernard "Harry" Klima * Emma Koestner * Mitzi Koestner * Willi Koestner: soldier * Karl Kosiczky: trumpeter #1 * Joseph J. Koziel * Dolly F. Kramer * Emil Kranzler * Nita Krebs: Lullabye League * Eva Lee Kuney (child actress) * Jeane LaBarbera * Hilda Lange * Johnny Leal * Ann Rice Leslie * Charles Ludwig * Dominick Magro * Carlos Manzo * Howard Marco * Bela Matina * Lajos Matina * Matjus Matina * Patsy May (child actress) * Jerry Maren (Gerard Marenghi): Lollipop Guild * Walter M. B. Miller * George Ministeri: coach driver * Priscilla Montgomery (child actress) * Harry Monty: soldier * Yvonne Moray Bistany: Lullabye League * Olga C. Nardone: Lullabye League * Nels P. Nelson * Margaret C. H. Nickloy * Franklin H. O'Baugh * William H. O'Docharty * Hildred C. Olson * Frank Packard * Nicholas Page: soldier * Leona M. Parks * Margaret Pellegrini: "sleepyhead" * Johnny Pizo * Leon Polinsky * Lillian Porter * Meinhardt Rabbe: coroner * Margaret Raia * Matthew Raia * Hazel Resmondo * William "Little Billy" Rhodes: barrister * Gertrude H. Rice * Freddy Ritter: fiddler * Ruth L. Robinson * Sandor Roak * Jimmie Rosen * Charles F. Royale (Wojnarski) * Helen J. Royale (Wojnarski) * Stella A. Royale (Wojnarski) * Albert Ruddinger * Parnell St. Aubin: soldier * Elly A. "Tiny Doll" Schneider * Frieda "Gracie Doll" Schneider * Kurt "Harry Doll" Schneider: Lollipop Guild * Hilda E. "Daisy Doll" Schneider * Valerie Shepard (child actress) * Elsie R. Schultz * Charles Silvern * Garland "Earl" Slatten * Ruth E. Smith * Elmer Spangler * Carl Stephan * Alta M. Stevens * George Suchsie * Charlotte V. Sullivan * August Clarence Swenson: soldier * Betty Tanner (Betty D. Toczylowski) * Arnold Vierling * Gus Wayne: soldier * Victor Wetter: army captain * Viola White (child actress) * Gracie G. Williams * Harvey B. Williams * Margaret Williams: "sleepyhead" * Johnny Winters: navy commander * Marie Winters * Gladys V. Wolff * Murray Wood: soldier Flying monkeys: * Buster Brodie * Harry Cogg * Sid Dawson * Sig Frohlich * Walter M. B. Miller * Lee Murray * George Noisom * Jack Paul Winkie guards: * Phil Harron * Ambrose Schindler * Robert St. Angelo * Harry Wilson It was Bobbie Koshay, not Judy Garland, who was carried into the air by the flying monkeys in the haunted forest scene. Caren Marsh-Doll stood in for Garland in tasks like blocking shots and camera tests. When Betty Danko was seriously injured while filming the broom-skywriting scene, Eileen Goodman finished the shoot for her. None of the Munchkins sang on the film's soundtrack; their voices were dubbed by professional singers. Most of the Munchkins were "little people," though their numbers were supplemented by a few children. (There were more males than females among the little people in the cast; eight girl actresses helped to even out the gender proportions.) At least 300 extras were used in the film's Emerald City scenes. They worked for four days, and made $11 per day. See also * The Singer Midgets References * John Fricke, Jay Scarfone, William Stillman. The Wizard of Oz: The Official 50th Anniversary Pictorial History. Warner Books, 1989. * Aljean Harmetz. The Making of the Wizard of Oz. New York, Knopf, 1977. Category:MGM Actors